Where our demons hide
by Looop
Summary: Todos tienen miedo de algo, y los hijos de los personajes de cuentos de hadas no son la excepción, pero, ¿a qué le temen el benévolo rey Ben, Aria la sirenita, y Wes el chico hada? [A gift to Singer of Water. OC Centric. Bemal menciones. Spin-off]


¡Hola! Este es un pequeño drabble que he escrito para mi amiga **Mel aka Singer of Water**. Es enfocado en sus OC Aria (hija de Ariel y Eric), Wes (hijo de Peter Pan y Wendy) y Ben (todos sabemos quien es él). Con menciones de Mal, Uma y Harry. La histora se llama **"In the Drowing Deep"** y es un AriaxHarry, pero este drabble triple es enfocado en Ben, Wes y Aria. A quien sea lo lea espero y les guste. Y pasen a leer esa historia, la cual está en inglés.

¡Besos!

* * *

 **||| Where our demons hide |||**

 **i. Wes**

 **Soledad:** **Pesar y melancolía que se sienten por la ausencia de alguien o de algo.**

Si hay algo que Wes teme más que nada en el mundo, es a quedarle solo. No tiene hermanos, y las personas más cercanas a él son los hijos de los amigos de sus padres (son tus tíos, había dicho Peter una vez al referirse a los niños -ya adultos- perdidos); y estos cada que quieren van de aventuras a las tierras mágicas de Nunca Jamás. Los envidia un poco, porque se ve lo bien que se llevan y que se consideran una familia.

Él mientras tanto, tiene que estar con sus padres aprendiendo etiqueta por parte de Wendy, su madre. No lo malinterpreten, ama a sus padres (incluso tiene miedo por lo mucho que los ama), pero algunas veces un poco de compañía no lastima a nadie.

Pero eso cambia cuando conoce a Ben, el hijo de los grandes reyes. Y solo tienen diez años, pero sabe cual importante el niño que teme subirse a los árboles será para él. Porque nunca había conocido a un niño tan serio como Ben, pero muy curioso a la vez (aun recuerda cuando abrió uno de sus tantos botes de polvo de hada, volaron por horas en la habitación). Aunque siempre una parte de Wes, se rompía cada que su nuevo amigo debía regresar a su castillo.

Las cosas estaban perfectas con solo ellos dos, eran el dúo dinámico; el rayo de sol y el principito. Pero entonces una niña del mar llamada Aria tocó a su corazón dos años después. Y el dúo se hizo un trío de circo.

Nadie sabía porqué eran amigos, los tres eran muy diferentes. Wes era el chico que iba en buscar de la aventura, el maestro de las bromas, Ben era el próximo a ser rey, un chico serio pero con la sonrisa más honesta, y Aria era la persona más torpe que el mundo pudo traer a su puerta, pero tenía una ingenuidad que hacía que aquellos dos la quisieran proteger hasta del aire.

Y todo estaba bien, era perfecto. Hasta que ciertos chicos de la isla llegaron, y la coronación de Ben se venía acercando.

A Wes le da miedo la soledad, y no puede evitar sentirla una vez estando en Auradon. Porque sus padres no estaban con él. Ben estaba ocupado siendo un nuevo rey junto a Mal. Y Aria parecía tener solo ojos para Harry, el hijo del capitán Hook.

Y la soledad, esta siempre abraza al chico hada cuando la bestia y la sirenita, se van en busca del dragón y aquel pirata.

 **ii. Ben**

 **Identidad: Rasgos propios de un individuo, caracterizan al sujeto frente a los demás.**

Cuando la gente ve a Ben enojado, se quedan atónitos (abren las bocas pero no hablan) e incluso se alejan de él. Porque todos están acostumbrado de ver al siempre sonriente Ben (encantador, bondadoso, gentil) que no saben que él también tiene derecho de enojarse. Él también tiene un lado humano como todos, ¿porqué aún creen que el único Ben que existe es el que ven sentado en el trono? Incluso Mal aún se sorprendía cuando lo veía enojarse; la primera vez que lo hizo, fue en aquella cita fiasco donde él descubrió su libro de hechizos y por ende, corrió a la isla. Pero cuando volvía a pasar solo mantenía la distancia, pues no sabe que es lo que debe hacer. Pero ya no huye, porque sabe que juntos deben resolver las cosas.

Más cuando Ben se encuentra solo en su despacho (en uno de los tantos pasillos de Auradon Pep) se da derecho de gritar. Y varios papeles que son importantes y debe revisar terminan en el suelo. Y quiere destruirlos, vaya que quiere. Quiere rasgarlos hasta que se hagan cachitos para no ver más letras, pero no lo hace, porque él es Benjamín el bondadoso, el benévolo; aquel que no mata una mosca.

Y todos se olvidan de que dentro de él también vive una bestia, tal y como su padre. Porque Ben también se enoja, también grita, y también tiene ganas de destruir.

Pero para su reino, esa no es la mejor apariencia a mostrar.

"Nadie te debe decir cómo ser, siempre tienes que ser tú mismo." Le había dicho Aria una vez, en una de tantas ocasiones en las que había perdido el control frente a ella. Porque solo con ella y con Wes se atreve a destruir cosas, se atreve a gritar y quejarse de lo que no le parece. Porque son sus mejores amigos, su familia.

Pero antes de eso está el reino. Aunque no lo quiera, su verdadera apariencia debe de quedarse oculta.

¿Quién querría a una bestia como gobernante, cuando se tiene como opción al benévolo Ben?

 **iii. Aria**

 **Asfixio:** **sentir** **falta** **de** **aire** **en** **una** **situación** **de** **opresión** **o** **dolor.**

Aunque no lo demostraba, a Aria le molestan y mucho los comentarios de la gente. No le gusta que la gente piense que el mar es su hogar por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Ariel. Pues ella nació en tierra. Nació con pulmones y no escamas. Y cuando era pequeña, estuvo a punto de morir en agua salada.

Es la peor memoria que tiene. Sentir como el aire le faltaba era algo que aún le trae pesadillas, y recordarlo solo la hace querer entrar en un ataque de pánico. Dejándola sin aire otra vez; asfixiándola una vez más. Porque no hay nada que Aria ame más en la vida que el aire, y cuando este se va, aunque sea una brisa que pare, su corazón se acelera. Pues el recuerdo de su garganta cerrándose la atormenta de nuevo.

Es pura ironía, y sabe que alguien se está riendo de ella (los dioses de los mares, la voluntad divina), pues sabe que cuando llegue el momento ella deberá reinar los siete mares. Porque no había nadie más. Solo ella (y no cree que su madre quiera que su hermana menor, Melody, lo haga). ¿Pero cómo reinar un lugar, el cual le teme?, ¿cómo sería Aria capaz de ir bajo el agua cuando esta la aterra tanto?

Corrientes. Olas. Remolinos. Hay muchas cosas que podrían llevársela. Muchas cosas que le pueden arrebatar el aire.

Pero no solo es el agua… Aria sabe que hay más cosas que le arrebata el aire y las odia. Como cuando ve a Ben queriendo gritarle al mundo y contiene su grito, el aire se le va a Aria por su amigo. Cuando Wes llora creyendo que nadie lo ve y ella lo hace, su corazón se rompe y su respiración se acorta. Y el aire se va, otra vez.

Odia tener que ver la mirada de pánico de sus amigos, odia verlos preocupados por ella; la angustia no va de la mano en los cálidos ojos de Ben ni en los brillantes de Wes. Detesta ser el motivo por el cual ellos tienen un temor más en sus vidas. Ya que ellos tienen sus propios demonios, sus propios fantasmas. Ella no necesitaba convertirse en otro.

Lo único que Aria necesitaba era del aire.

Pero como siempre alguien hace una broma pesada, y la pequeña sirena con miedo al mar, termina siendo víctima de un tripulante de Uma y es lanzada al mar.

(para su buena suerte, un pirata le regala el aire que necesita y cuida de ella).

* * *

 **A/N: MEL I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I HURT OUR CHILDS**

* * *

 **||| Looop|||**


End file.
